Cold Warrior
by Jerome Hunter
Summary: Tale of a once broken warrior who has been called upon to fight on Solaris for Country and honor. (Depending on how much you all like this I may go into a second work with the main character.)


Cold Warrior  
  
By  
  
Matt DiVasto  
  
Prologue  
  
Kennsington IV, Durkkoff plains  
  
Federate Suns  
  
December 20th, 3023  
  
Jerome Hunter sweated in the cold confines of the cockpit of his Hatchetman, a ten meter tall 45 ton engine of destruction. It was thirty degrees outside on the barren plains and a chilly forty-five in the cockpit, but Jerome sweated in sheets of salty waves. The anticipation of battle was upon him. Only a cadet in a New Avalon Military Academy training cadre, Jerome felt scared and tried, alone and frozen solid.  
  
"Jerome are you O.K.?" asked his lancemate Diana Tomlinson.  
  
At the sound of her voice Jerome did not feel as lonely as he did before. Diana had been his savior that first year at the Academy. A sounding board for his problems and provider of a warm embrace when the chill of loneliness swept over him. Diana meant the world to him. She was a beacon of light in a dark barren world.  
  
"I'll be fine Diana," he replied in a shaky voice.  
  
"Don't worry we'll make it out of this alive the local militia should wipe the floor with these pirates."  
  
"I don't know. Captain Symons makes me nervous."  
  
"I hear the rumor is that he's just putting in his time so he can get a good position in the diplomatic corp."  
  
"I don't like the sound of that Diana. Those kinds of people are glory seekers."  
  
"I read you loud and clear."  
  
Jerome's conversation was interrupted once again as a pilot from recon lance broadcast across the broadband channel.  
  
"Pirate Mechs on the plain."  
  
"Understood, Epsilon. Company prepare to move out," commanded Captain Symons.  
  
"But sir, the militia.." Another pilot started in.  
  
"The militia have failed people. So now we're going to kick these pirate scum off this rock for the glory of the Federate Suns." Symons continued as the enemy Mechs drew closer.  
  
Jerome steadied his sights for his autocannon and lasers on a pirate Spider.  
  
"Charge," cried Symons over the comm.  
  
Obediently Jerome kicked his Hatchetman up to speed and fired his autocannon and lasers at his target. The Spider was bathed in fire as the explosive munitions enveloped its chest as the green light shafts of his lasers melting armor on the enemy's right leg.  
  
All around him missiles streaked across the sky and the staccato thud of cannon fire filled the air as both sides let loose. Almost immediately Jerome's Mech was hit hard by a missile spread that peppered the shoulders of his Mech and cracked the canopy glass which fell onto him cutting his face, arms, and legs. Jerome struggled to keep his Mech upright as blood seeped from the corner of his right eye. With his weapons blazing the heat in his BattleMech was reaching critical levels.  
  
The Spider crashed to the ground as Jerome's autocannon fire finally snapped the right leg off the enemy scout mech. Jerome let out a short lived scream of pride which quickly turned into a cry of anguish. To his right he saw Diana's Blackjack get bathed in fire as missiles impacted all around the Mech's head. Jerome screamed in rage as the Blackjack fell backwards to the cold barren plains.  
  
Jerome scanned the battlefield for the enemy capable of launching such a barrage, There! 500 meters to his right Jerome saw the assailant, a 65 ton Catapult capable of firing thirty long range missiles in under three seconds.  
  
Locking onto his target Jerome slammed the throttle to the stops' pushing every ounce of power from his Hatchetman's fusion reactor. As the crosshairs pulsed gold Jerome let fly with pair of medium laser blasts. The twin green beams slashed a deep cut into the Catapult's left torso as it turned to face him. Igniting his Mech's jumpjets Jerome soared up an over the Catapult's return fire from its quartet of lasers. Jerome touched down fifty meters in front of the enemy Mech firing his autocannon and lasers at the same time the Catapult fired its twin long range missile racks. Thirty missiles slammed into the front of the Hatchetman smashing armor but failing to detonate as the range was too short. Jerome's return fire bit viciously into the center line of the Catapult melting and burning a full two tons of armor off the Mech and chipping the frame. The Catapult reared back under the beating. Seeing his opening Jerome quickly closed the distance and brought the Mech's deadly hatchet into play. The ferro- fibourus blade cut deeply into the enemy Mech's center torso causing serious damage to the containment shield of the Catapult's fusion reactor.  
  
As excess heat bleed into the ammo bins of the enemy Catapult its ammo began to cook off. Quickly there after secondary explosions ripped the Mech to pieces. Jerome's Hatchetman was thrown to the ground by the force of the blast. As Jerome's head slammed into the command coach restraint his vision began to blur and his mind quickly lost its grasp on consciousness.  
  
...................................  
  
A bright light pierced Jerome's eyelids as he regained consciousness. Immediately he tried to rise, but a gentle hand held him down.  
  
"Easy cadet," a strong male voice replied. "You've been through alot."  
  
"She's gone isn't she?" Jerome asked, his eyes still closed to the world.  
  
"They're all gone son. We arrived to late. The pirates wiped them out to a man. You'll be decorated for your valor. You and your commander Captain Symmons were the only survivors," replied the man.  
  
Grief and rage ripped through Jerome's body. That bastard had gotten his glory, but at the cost of Diana and the others. Jerome sobbed as anguish wracked his shoulders. He had been plunged back into the darkness his beacon exhausted forever.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Solaris VII Nadir jump point  
  
Lyran Alliance  
  
1st of October, 3027  
  
It had been four years since that tragic night on Kennsington IV, four years in which Jerome had spent every waking hour training, honing his skills. He had returned to the battlefield several times since that night with an almost sadistic desire, but now it was different, now he had the light once more.  
  
Jerome walked down the empty corridor to the Mech bay to look in on his BattleMech, a Thunderbolt. As he came to the end of the hallway he could smell the familiar scent of Mech coolant and the welcome sound of an arch welder. Jerome had been raised in the Federate Suns. His Father and Mother had both been MechWarriors in the Davion Heavy Guards, so a Mech bay was a familiar place. When Jerome reached the door he ducked his head. At 6'1 195 he was big for a mechwarrior with his long black hair tied back to reveal his rough featured face, his dark brown eyes peared out from a pair of wireframe glasses that did nothing to hide the scar that ran from the corner of his right eye to the base of his cheek.  
  
Upon getting through the door Jerome glanced at the other two Mechs in the bay. A thirty ton Spider was standing to his right. A good scout Mech, the Spider had good armor and incredible speed at the expense of firepower. On his left was a fifty-five ton Shadow Hawk. The medium Mech was a good all around design but because of its dependence on ammo based weapons its effectiveness was limited away from re-supply.  
  
Walking forward Jerome found the source of the noise. Sitting in a repair gantry was his sixty-five ton Thunderbolt. A good all around design the Thunderbolt had excellent armor and good speed with a mix of ammo and energy based weaponry. However Jerome's Thunderbolt was not the factory design it had been modified and now mounted a Particle Projection Cannon, a trio of medium lasers, and a Short Range Missile rack. High up near the Battlemech's hand he saw the flash of an arch welder where someone was working on the final adjustments to the appendage so it could grip the four ton ferro fiberous hatchet he had salvaged. The hatchet's laser sharpened edge cut through armor like a hot knife through butter if one could get close enough to use it.  
  
Climbing up the gantry he could see a slender figure bent over the arch welder with a mask covering her face. She must have felt Jerome walking on the gantry way because she stood up and removed her mask. Eleanor stood at just over 5'6 and weighed barely 130 lbs. Her brown hair was tied back in a ponytail and her brown eyes had that cunning glint to them that suggested intelligence. Jerome smiled at the sight of Eleanor Morgan's face. Jerome had met her over two years ago on assignment with the Heavy Guards. She had been transferred to the unit from a stint with the 12th Donegal Guards and assigned as Matt's personal tech. She became a beacon of light that had saved him from himself, she became for him everything Diana had been.  
  
So now the couple found themselves on a DropShip headed for Solaris VII. Even now when they thought about why they were here they both had a good laugh. The reason they where both on their way to Solaris was because they were in the Heavy Guards. Jerome had been approached by his commander and friend Kommandant Morgan Hasek-Davion who gave Jerome a mission with two goals. Number 1: Test out the new Thunderbolt model TDR-5SS. The second yet unofficial objective, to regain the honor of the Federate Suns that was lost when the traitor Justin Xiang went to Solaris and began tearing up Federate Suns fighters on the game world. As a concession he had been allowed to take along his personal technician.  
  
Jerome walked over to her and took her up in his arms.  
  
"You know you work too hard?"  
  
"Yeah, but if I didn't you would just mess everything up."  
  
"Oh, really," Jerome responded arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Dinner says you can't do it without asking me for help," Eleanor replied with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Fine you're on."  
  
Twenty minutes and several obscenities later Jerome gave in.  
  
"You win," Jerome said standing up and removing the mask.  
  
"And you were so close too," Eleanor joked punching him in the arm.  
  
Together the two finished the final touches on the mech's hand assembly in just under one hour. The two of them then left the gantry and proceeded to the door of the bay which lead to the passengers' rooms.  
  
When they reached the door Jerome turned to Eleanor, "So how about dinner over some candles and wine."  
  
"Sure why not. I'll have to postpone my date tonight but..."she replied jokingly.  
  
"Why you.." he replied wrapping her in his arms and kissing her quickly.  
  
"You stink go grab a shower," she said laughing as their lips parted.  
  
"Hey so do you."  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Solaris VII  
  
Lyran Alliance  
  
3rd of October, 3027  
  
Jerome and Eleanor got out of the hover car that the dueling commission had sent to take them to the Sword and Shield Hotel. Quickly scanning the area with a glance of his eyes Jerome noticed an old man on the curb with a sign that read 'Hungry need money for food'. He bent down next to the old man.  
  
"You a vet," he asked.  
  
"Yeah pushed steel with the 15th guards for twenty years but lost it all when I retired here," the old man replied.  
  
Jerome placed a Twenty C-bill in his hand and closed it over the bill. Like all other worlds Solaris had its poor people and its rich, but on Solaris the rich were very rich and the poor were very poor.  
  
Jerome stood up and hooked his arm through Eleanor's arm and they walked into the lobby together. Once they entered the lobby Jerome walked up to the front desk and looked at the man behind the desk.  
  
"Yes, hello can I help you sir?"  
  
"Yeah Jerome Hunter checking in," Jerome replied.  
  
"Here you go sir room 727," he said handing him the key.  
  
Jerome returned to Eleanor's side and handed her the key. Getting behind the luggage cart, Jerome pushed it towards the elevators. On the way he noticed the hotel's restaurant, "Hey El what about some lunch by the pool when we're done?"  
  
"I don't know. The image of you in a bathing suit is a bit unappetizing," she replied jokingly.  
  
As they boarded the glass-enclosed elevator together Eleanor reached over and pushed the button for the tenth floor then turned to the glass. What she saw was a desert of concrete and streams of asphalt with mountains of mortor and steel rising out of the fog. She was startled out of her trance by a slight tap on her shoulder and a voice saying "You still with me El'?"  
  
She turned with a smile "Yeah I am still here. Just admiring the skyline."  
  
The elevator came to a stop with a slight jerk and the faintest sound of a chime.  
  
"This is our stop," Jerome said with a smile.  
  
Their room was at the end of the hall. As they reached the door Eleanor fished the key card out of her pocket and slide it into the slot. With a chime the door slide sideways into the wall to reveal a room pitched in darkness.  
  
Jerome pushed the luggage cart into the room as Eleanor looked for the light switch. "Ow!" she yelped.  
  
"You alright? What is it?" Jerome asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I just found the dresser," she replied.  
  
Eleanor reached out to the left and found the switch and with a flick she brought light to the dark room.  
  
Jerome looked around and let out a low whistle. The room had two queen size beds and a large oak table sitting in front of the window. Further into the room Jerome saw the entrance to the bathroom and the doorway to the kitchen.  
  
"They take care of their own I guess. What do you think? Is this normal or is this a gift from the Prince?" He asked El.  
  
"I am leaning towards gift from Morgan. He always did take care of his friends."  
  
Jerome nodded, "Yeah Morgan always did take care of his people."  
  
Jerome and Eleanor were referring to their commander and friend Morgan Hasek-Davion, the heir to the throne of the Federate Suns. Jerome and Morgan were old friends since Jerome had first joined the Heavy Guards when he had been assigned to his staff. Jerome had gotten Morgan out of many stuffy social events with one excuse or another like a drill or a surprise inspection.  
  
Jerome moved over to the table and noticed the holovid installed in the table's oaken surface. From the flashing of the screen Jerome knew there was a message in the memory buffer. Jerome pushed the play button and up came the face of an old man in his sixties.  
  
"Hello Mr. Hunter I am Ken Mitchell the organizer of events for all Solaris fighters. Now with introductions out of the way here is your schedule," he said.  
  
After a moment up came a schedule in front of Jerome's face. Eleanor came over to join Jerome at the table.  
  
"What is that Jerome?" she asked with a look of curiosity.  
  
"Our schedule," Jerome replied.  
  
Jerome scanned the schedule and came to the day's events.  
  
After a second he frowned. "Hey El I think we will have to cancel our dinner reservations."  
  
"Why? What's going on," she asked.  
  
"I hoped your evening gown survived the trip because we are scheduled to make an appearance at the Governor's monthly banquet tonight."  
  
With that he turned to the closet and frowned.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Cathy Sector, Solaris VII  
  
Solaris VII, Lyran Commonwealth  
  
October 2nd, 3027  
  
Jerome and Eleanor walked through the lobby of the Sword and Sun hotel. Jerome was dressed in a simple black suit coat and trousers with a white high-necked shirt with no collar. Jerome took Eleanor's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Eleanor was resplendent in a black satin dress that went down to her ankles and had a slit along the right leg from knee to hem.  
  
Jerome and Eleanor reached the door just as the driver brought the Typhoon hover car around front. Jerome pushed open the door with one hand and extended his other to Eleanor.  
  
"After you my lady," he said with a smile.  
  
She faltered for a second and for the first time since he knew Eleanor she seemed out of her element. .  
  
Jerome opened the door for Eleanor and allowed her to get in first. Once the car began moving he turned to her,  
  
"El' what's wrong? You seem nervous."  
  
"Oh it's nothing really," she said. "I'll be fine."  
  
Jerome took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze "If you say so."  
  
Before either one could say anything else on the subject the hover car slowed to a stop in front of the Governor's mansion. As Jerome and Eleanor got out of the car they where hit with a barrage of flashing lights from cameras. They made their way along the red carpet slowly and calmly. Jerome could feel Eleanor's hand quiver so he gave it a reassuring squeeze. She looked up at him with her sparkling brown eyes and brown hair and smiled at him, and Jerome felt like the luckiest man on that awful planet.  
  
When they reached the door Jerome pushed it open and turned to Eleanor,  
  
"Here we go," he said as he offered her his arm.  
  
Eleanor simply opened the crook of her arm and Jerome slid his right arm through.  
  
Once inside the first person they met was Governor Richard Symons. Jerome placed this man into the same category as Count Anton Vitos. Just above space scum.  
  
"Greetings Governor Symons," Jerome said as he shook hands with Symons.  
  
"Same to you Lieutenant Hunter. And who might this lovely lady be? I don't remember her from your time on Kennsington IV," replied Symons.  
  
"This is Master Sergeant Eleanor Morgan," He replied with a plastic smile. "Yet, I am surprised you remember anyone from that training cadre on Kensington IV. After all they were nothing more than stepping stones on your path to personal glory," Jerome continued letting his anger at the loss of Diana vent openly at Symmons.  
  
"Well Lieutenant, it seems you still lack a true understanding of things. You have my pity. Good night." With that Symons turned on his heel and left.  
  
"Jerome, what is it between you and the governor?" Eleanor asked with a look of concern.  
  
"It's a long story my love. The short version is his lust for power got a lot of good men and women killed on a jerk water planet," he said with a voice edged with anger and pain.  
  
Before the conversation could go further the string quartet struck up and began to play a waltz. Jerome quickly forgot the governor and the pain he had caused him and turned to Eleanor,  
  
"May I have the pleasure of this dance Miss. Morgan," he asked with a smile.  
  
"I thought you would never ask."  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Steiner Arena, Solaris VII  
  
Solaris VII, Lyran Commonwealth  
  
October 10th, 3027  
  
"All right Jerome this is what we came here for," said Eleanor. "Remember stay away from that Yamaha Class twenty autocannon he's packing or I will have your head."  
  
Eleanor stood up on her tiptoes and lightly kissed Jerome on the cheek. "For luck," she said.  
  
"Don't worry El' your not getting rid of me that easily," Jerome replied as he embraced her in his arms and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. Brushing a tear from her eye he turned and started to climb up the ladder to his Thunderbolt's cockpit.  
  
Once there Jerome shrugged on his cooling vest and sat down in the command couch. Jerome popped open the arm rest and took out two lines and plugged them into his vest. Next he put the medical monitoring pads on his legs and arms. With that done he reached up and behind him to grab his neurohelmet which he fitted on his head. Then he reached over to the control board and flicked the start up switch.  
  
Immediately Jerome felt the rumbling of the fusion reactor in his Mech's heart coming on-line.  
  
"Initiate voice-check, Lieutenant Jerome Hunter."  
  
"Voice pattern match obtained proceed with verification," the computer replied.  
  
"Loyalty is duty and in duty there is honor," he said solemnly.  
  
And with that Jerome marched his Mech into the elevator and rode it up to the arena. When the elevator stopped Jerome marched his Mech into position.  
  
The announcer announced him first ."Ladies and Gentleman please welcome Jerome Hunter in his modified Thunderbolt."  
  
On cue Jerome raised his ax and with that the crowd roared.  
  
"And his opponent Jack Sortek and his Hunchback." The crowd cheered and roared. Then the horn blared.  
  
Jerome throttled his Mech into a run while turning to the left, his BattleMech's feet tearing up dirt as it moved at 65kph across the barren arena floor. Raising his particle projection cannon (PPC) Jerome waited for the crosshairs floating on his heads up display to pulse gold. Just as the Hunchback began its move to the right to get out of the weapon's firing arc the cross hairs pulsed.  
  
Letting out half a breath Jerome tightened his index finger on the control stick sending an azure beam of blue lighting 600 meters down field to tear into the Hunchback's left shoulder. The temperature in his cockpit spiked momentarily as the excess heat from the stress put on the fusion reactor was quickly dissipated by the Thunderbolt's cooling system.  
  
Focusing on the Hunchback through the sweat stinging his eyes Jerome saw that the left arm of the Hunchback now hung limp at it's side as it turned to charge him. As the recharge indicator for his PPC flashed green Jerome cut his movement to the left and reversed his machine's motion, its toes digging deep wide ditches in the dirt. Twisting his torso left Jerome cut his targeting profile in half and fired his PPC as it came to bear. As the blue beam once more connected with the shattered left arm of the Hunchback, Jack Sortek triggered two medium lasers at Jerome in his Thunderbolt.  
  
As the Hunchback's left arm fell smoking to the ground the support structure melted and the joint where it was connected began spewing green coolant as the twin medium laser blasts cut into the right leg of Jerome's machine. Glancing at his damage report system Jerome was happy to see 65% of the armor still remained on his right leg and that no internal damage had occurred.  
  
Unbalanced by the loss of the arm Sortek's Hunchback went crashing to the ground. Seeing his opportunity to end the match as the Hunchback began to rise Jerome triggered his short range missile rack. Six missiles leapt from the rack, four impacted harmlessly on the enemy's front torso chipping away armor while two crashed into the shoulder joint in a ball of flame.  
  
As secondary explosions started in the mech's left breast Jerome willed for Sortek to punch out as the ammo for the Hunchback's autocannon cooked of f tearing the Mech to pieces.  
  
Sortek did not eject.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Solaris VII  
  
October 10th, 3027  
  
Wearily Jerome climbed down the ladder from the top of the repair gantry he had just maneuvered his barely damaged Thunderbolt into. Waiting for on the ground was Eleanor with a smile so warm and radiant he nearly forgot were he was.  
  
"You scared me," she said punching him in the arm.  
  
"Really," Jerome replied putting his arm around her and leading her out of the bay.  
  
"How about a little celebration once we get back to the hotel," Eleanor began. "You know a little wine.."  
  
The side door flew open with a crash cutting her off. Bursting through the door with two others in tow was Ian Montgomery. A tall Scotsman who was in business with Symons, Jerome had as much respect for this supposed champion as he did for his boss.  
  
"Here he is boys. This is the cowardly bastard who killed Jack," Montgomery shouted as he strode towards the couple.  
  
Jerome checked to make sure his needler was still tucked away in his belt behind him as Montgomery got up in his face.  
  
"How's it feel to be responsible for the death of another man," Montgomery asked the smell of liquor on his breath. "His wife has you to thank for him not coming home tonight, you son of a bitch."  
  
"Look Montgomery, I am sorry he died. All things considered though he knew the risks just like the rest of us. I didn't want him to die I was praying for him to punch out when the ammo for his autocannon started going off," Jerome replied his head hung low but keeping Montgomery and his boys well in view.  
  
"You're going to pay you son of a bitch I'm going to kill you and your little bitch tech."  
  
Jerome's head shot up as his right hand reached out for Montgomery's neck and his left for his needler. Hoisting Ian up and sticking the barrel of the gun under his chin Jerome's eyes blazed with hate and rage.  
  
"If you touch a single hair on her head I will personally hunt you down," Jerome spoke his voice tinted with anger. "There will be no place you can hide from me you little shit and when I do find you , Ian, you will know fear, you will know pain, and then you will die. Do I make myself absolutely clear?" Jerome asked the stricken Montgomery jamming the barrel yet further under his Adam's apple for emphasis.  
  
Montgomery nodded.  
  
"Then get out of my sight," Jerome finished by tossing Montgomery to the ground.  
  
As Montgomery and his entourage sprinted for the door Jerome tucked away his needler.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked Eleanor, not turning until he had controlled his emotions once more.  
  
"Yes," she answered putting a shaking hand on his shoulder. Jerome turned at this slight pressure and held her closely until she was afraid no more.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Solaris VII  
  
October 12th, 3027  
  
Jerome walked calmly down Tai-Shin way in the Kurita section of Solaris City. The air was stagnant with the exhaust of passing hovercars and the ever-present smell of dirt and grime. It always seemed to rain on Solaris and today was no different, the rain fell in sheets pelting his shoulders. Jerome smiled warm and dry in his black trench coat, the white shirt and khaki pants he wore hidden from the rain, his black hair tucked away under a wide brimmed black hat. The bottle of Glengarry scotch he had secured after tonight's win was still cold and the weather promised it would be by the time he got to the hotel and Eleanor.  
  
The night's duel had been uneventful. Fredrick Antosh piloting an outdated Warhammer had been no match for Jerome and his Thunderbolt. Fredrick was a good MechWarrior but Jerome had been better that night as he ran circles around Fredrick's Warhammer tearing it apart a piece at a time until it fell to the ground its left leg amputated at the knee joint. Fredrick had the good mind to surrender and Jerome had graciously accepted, happy not to have to add another death to his record.  
  
The best part was that tonight's victory guaranteed him a shot two days from then at Ian Montgomery. The little leprechaun had been making threats all week and leaving hate mail at the hotel but now Jerome could defeat the bastard and humble him a bit.  
  
Now Jerome was entering the Davion section of town, the smell of exhaust slowly being replaced by the sweet aroma of Narangi fruit and roasting meats and fish as the rain tapered off. The Kathil section of town was extremely wealthy and the Davions that inhabited the area lived luxuriously. As Jerome turned the corner a disheveled looking man stumbled out of the alleyway his back hunched over dressed in rags.  
  
"You all right?," Jerome asked as the man drew closer.  
  
"I am," the man said, his face coming up. "But you're not," he continued flicking his wrist extending a six foot titanium tube. "Mr. Montgomery sends his regards."  
  
Two more men emerged from the alley both wearing similar clothing and carrying knives. Jerome reacted instinctively by throwing the bottle of scotch at his assailants. The thug carrying the tube ducked the bottle, but one of the knife carrying men caught it square in the face. It smashed his nose in a spurt of crimson blood and crack of bone. The man screamed in agony as the knife fell from his hand as he pitched backward to the ground.  
  
The other knife carrier came straight at Jerome waving the menacing six inch piece of razor edged steel.  
  
The leader sidestepped left taking a swing at Jerome's head. Dropping to the ground Jerome shot his legs out in a scissors move his hat flying off, as the titanium tube whizzed an inch above his head. His right foot connected with the leader's knee as his left swept the corresponding foot out from beneath the man.  
  
Jerome heard the leader moan in pain as he sprung back up in time to block the poorly aimed thrust by the knife-wielding hood. Grabbing the man's hand with a flick of his wrist Jerome locked out the man's elbow joint with a twist and brought down his right hand to shatter the joint. The man screamed in pain as Jerome flung him against the brick wall the man's head smacking the wall as his eyes glazed over. Turning his attention back to the leader, satisfied that the second assailant was unconscious slumped against the wall, Jerome saw the man five feet away his face covered in blood a gun in his hand.  
  
Diving to the right Jerome pulled his own needler and fired two quick bursts as he hit the ground. The first cloud of plastic flechetes skimmed of the pavement tearing into the leaders right knee, the second cloud hit him in the chest turning his shirt into a mash of blood and cloth. The leader dropped to the ground in a pool of blood as his eyes rolled back in his head.  
  
Reaching into his pocket Jerome took out a lighter and moved over to the first man now lying on the ground in a puddle of blood and scotch. Smacking him twice Jerome saw the man's eyes flutter back open.  
  
"Don't hurt me man," the thug sobbed his body shaking visibly.  
  
"Oh, I'm not going to hurt you if you cooperate. But if you don't.." Jerome trailed off flicking the lighter on.  
  
"No please man I'll do whatever you want," the assailant pleaded.  
  
"Who sent you?"  
  
"Symons, he said you where becoming a problem."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know man," he said sobbing. "I guess he was scared you might be able to take Montgomery."  
  
"Why should Symons care about Montgomery?"  
  
"I was told they had some sort of deal."  
  
"How does this deal work?"  
  
"Montgomery supports Symons in the public eye and since he is the current champion his voice gains a lot of attention. In exchange Symons gives him the freedom to do as he pleases."  
  
"Did Symons say anything else?"  
  
"He mentioned something about a back up plan, but that's all I know. I swear."  
  
"Shit," Jerome cursed sprinting off down the street towards the hotel praying he wasn't to late.  
  
....  
  
The door swung slowly open as Jerome walked into his hotel room his needler drawn and at the ready. Side stepping into the room Jerome peered into the darkness. He saw nothing but the fallen forms of two men in front of the bed.  
  
Moving in closer glass crushed beneath his toes, as Jerome stepped on a picture frame that had fallen from the dresser during the apparent fight. Kneeling down to check the pulses of the two fallen men his fingers felt nothing as the blood of these two men had ceased to flow.  
  
Tucking his needler into the back of his pants Jerome groped blindly for a light switch. As he felt along the wall his fingers found the light switch, yet before he could flick it the cold business end of a pistol was pressed against his head.  
  
"Turn around,.. Slowly." A female voice said obviously shaken.  
  
Jerome complied, turning on his heel he saw a woman standing three feet in front of him. Her body listed heavily to the left as her right arm was hugged to her chest in obvious pain, yet this unknown assailant kept the laser pistol point squarely at Jerome's chest.  
  
"Turn on the lights." She commanded  
  
Flicking his wrist Jerome flipped the switch.  
  
Light flooded the room to reveal the assailants true identity. There stood Eleanor the pistol already falling to her side as a smile spread across her bruised face. Jerome lunged forward scooping her up into his arms as she looked about to pass out.  
  
"What happened," Jerome asked gently setting her on the bed.  
  
"They came," she replied her voice cracking. "They died."  
  
"Hang in there, I'll call an ambulance everything will be alright," Jerome pleaded as he keyed the emergency button on the vidphone dispatching a medical response team to the hotel.  
  
Turning back from the vidphone he knelt down beside the bed.  
  
"Don't leave me. Please, I need you," Jerome sobbed cradling Eleanor's now unconscious form.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Solaris VII  
  
October 13th, 3027  
  
Jerome sat in the waiting room of St. George's Hospital with his head in his hands staring unseeing at the tiled yellow floor. He felt cold and alone for the first time in a very long while. Before he met Eleanor he had felt like this every night in the cold steel barracks with only the memory of Diana plaguing his tortured soul. One fateful day Eleanor had entered his life and swept away the cold with her warmth. She became the very fire that fueled his life keeping him safe and warm from the frigid loneliness of the world. She was Diana reincarnate only more free spirited and he loved her for that even more. And now Symmons had taken that figure from his life once again.  
  
For the past five hours the same questions had plagued his mind. Why couldn't I protect her? Why her? Why not me? Every time he tried to answer these questions his hatred of Symons and Montgomery grew. They had tried to take her from him. Now they must pay.  
  
Jerome was startled from his silent contemplation by the sound of footsteps echoing down the hall. Bringing his head up and looking down the hall Jerome saw a man in OR scrubs come walking exhaustedly down the hall.  
  
"Mister Hunter," he inquired looking to Jerome.  
  
"Yes, that's me. How is she," Jerome replied getting up from his feet.  
  
"Your friend will be fine, but she need's to stay a couple nights for observation," the doctor said sitting down.  
  
With these words Jerome felt a surge of energy lift a cumbersome load off his shoulders.  
  
"The child she was carrying is also fine. Preliminary scans indicate no harm came to it in the fight," he continued. "If you would like to go see her you can."  
  
"Thank you doc, Lead on," Jerome said his head spinning with thoughts of fatherhood floating around in his exhausted consciousness.  
  
The doctor lead on down the hall and came to a stop in front of the room.  
  
"Hang on a second," the doctor said. "When you're done let a nurse take a look at that gash on your right arm and that cut on your forehead."  
  
Turning his right arm over Jerome noticed for the first time the cut that ran across his forearm. In his exhaustion he hadn't even thought to look himself over. Smiling to himself he decided he hadn't blocked that thug's slash as deftly as he had first imagined.  
  
"Thanks again doctor. I appreciate your help. If there is anything I can do for you let me know," Jerome said shaking the man's hand before opening the door.  
  
Once inside Jerome's eyes flooded with tears. Lying their in a bed was Eleanor, an IV stringing from her arm and several sensor leads attached to her chest, the staccato thud of his steps matched the beeps of the bedside pulse monitor.  
  
Sitting down in a chair at her bedside Jerome noticed for the first time how badly she had been beaten. A cast wrapped her right forearm and a dark purple blotch marked her face as Jerome reached out and brushed a strand of hair from in front of her face.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about the child?" he asked the seemingly unconscious form of his love, as tears streamed down his cheeks.  
  
"I didn't want to worry you," Eleanor replied titling her head to face him as her eyes came open.  
  
"Oh, god you scared me back there kiddo," he replied a smile spreading across his face.  
  
"I've never seen anyone take that long to get a bottle of scotch before," she replied jokingly.  
  
"I had my own run in with the Ian Montgomery Fan club," he replied chuckling now.  
  
"Don't make me laugh it hurts," Eleanor replied with a hint of pain.  
  
"You rest now. I have to go talk to the doctor. I expect you to be asleep when I return," Jerome said rising from he chair.  
  
"Is that an order Lieutenant?" she asked sarcastically raising an eyebrow.  
  
"If that's what it takes Master Sergeant," Jerome replied kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"Hey don't make me laugh remember," she said yawning as he left the room.  
  
Jerome walked out the door and slumped to the floor. Ian Montgomery would now know fear and pain just as Eleanor had Jerome resolved, right before I kill him.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Solaris VII  
  
October 15th, 3027  
  
The last two days had been trying for Jerome as he had tried to balance his time between hospital visits with Eleanor and getting his Thunderbolt prepared for the fight with Ian Montgomery and his Awesome. But tonight was Jerome's night for revenge with several agents of Fox Team seven, the covert ops arm of the Federate Suns military, watching over Eleanor at the hotel it was time for Montgomery to pay.  
  
Jerome was at a serious disadvantage in tonight's bout with his machine being outweighed by Ian's by fifteen tons. He had to take full advantage of his mobility if he expected to win. The Awesome mounted three particle projection cannons and a medium laser there in was its weakness. The PPCs could not be fired at any target within a hundred meters or else the capacitors would overload and explode. The trick was getting in that close to Montgomery without being picked apart by the trio of cannons.  
  
Knowing very well the challenge he faced Jerome mounted his BattleMech for what may well be the last time.  
  
Everything checked out green ten minutes later as Jerome moved the Mech into the elevator that would take him to the arena floor. The doors of the elevator cranked open to reveal a grass plain stretching across a kilometer and a half from end to end as he spied his opponents machine at the other edge of the field.  
  
Jerome armed his missile rack and charged the trio of medium lasers as well as the PPC as he waited for the announcer to finish his fanfare. Saying a silent prayer Jerome watched the chronometer tick down to zero and heard the fog horn blare.  
  
Immediately Jerome ran forward and to the right as he brought his PPC on target waiting for the Awesome to come into range and his crosshairs to pulse gold with a lock. At a combined 100kph the two machines closed to firing range in a matter of seconds.  
  
Instantly Jerome jerked the index trigger of his right control stick and cut his right angled momentum. A trio of beams shot out from the Awesome to past harmlessly in front of him as Jerome's own shot found its mark melting armor off the right leg of Ian's mech. Cutting back left Jerome throttled back up into a run tilting his Mechs torso to keep his weapons on target.  
  
The Awesome continued straight on turning its torso to track Jerome as it unleashed a pair of cerulean beams at the Thunderbolt. One missed high and right but the other hit home rocking the Mech and melting a ton of armor of the Mech's right breast.  
  
Struggling to keep the target lock Jerome fired again. The beam once again cut into the Awesome's right leg melting off the last of the armor their. Heat stifling him in the cockpit Jerome swung the Thunderbolt around to bear straight down upon the Awesome hitting the triggers for his missiles and medium lasers.  
  
Sweat poured from his brow as Jerome watched the six missiles pepper the enemies shoulders and the three green energy lances melt almost two tons of armor from the center line of the other mech. Slapping the override button Jerome throttled down to cruising speed as the other machine fell backwards with a ground shaking crash which snapped the already damaged right leg clean off.  
  
Coming in from the left and taking ample care to stay out of the fallen Mech's weapons arc Jerome brought his machine to a stop just to the left of the Awesome's head.  
  
Jerome keyed his external microphone, "Can you hear me Montgomery?"  
  
"Yes, you coward I surrender," Ian replied over his own mech's speakers.  
  
"What makes you think I would take your surrender?"  
  
"Because you're a coward."  
  
"No, not tonight. Tonight you pay for your crimes. Tonight I keep my promise."  
  
With that Jerome cut off the external speakers and brought the ax mounted in his Mech's left hand arcing down to smash through the thin armor on the Awesome's head and destroying the cockpit, turning Ian Montgomery into nothing more than a red smear on the blade of the four ton hatchet.  
  
Epilogue  
  
New Avalon, Federate Suns  
  
December 20th, 3032  
  
Jerome trudged though the snow in the bright wooded highlands of the Defiance mountain range. In the distance loomed a large wooden cabin. On his shoulder rested the stump of the seven foot pine tree him and Morgan Hasek-Davion had just chopped down not five minutes before. He was warm despite the cold unlike that fateful day nine years ago.  
  
"Not that much further now Morgan," he called out to the big redheaded warrior.  
  
"Good. So Jerome, tell me once again why Andy got to stay behind with the women and children," came Morgan's strong voice from behind him.  
  
"Hey, don't blame me. You're the heir-designate to the thrown of the Federate Suns. Why didn't you order him out?"  
  
"Damn, I keep forgetting that little job perk," Morgan replied jokingly.  
  
Reaching the steps the two were met by Andrew Redburn standing in the outer doorway in a black sweater and khakis.  
  
"What took so long," Andy asked mockingly.  
  
"Oh quit your whining and give us a hand," rang Morgan's voice from the back.  
  
Together the trio shoved the huge pine tree through the door way into the living room where Kym Sorenson, Misha Auburn, and Eleanor awaited them.  
  
As Jerome put the tree down Eleanor reached out and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Aren't you cold," she asked concern showing on her face.  
  
"No, I'll never be cold as long as I have you," he said. "And you," he continued with a smile releasing Eleanor from his grasp as his five year old daughter Diana poked her head out from around the corner.  
  
"Come here you," he said with a smile as little Diana came running up to him and jumped into his arms.  
  
"Me and Mommy were worried," she said kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Can I go out and play. Pleaseee!" Diana pleaded as Jerome set her down on the floor once again.  
  
"What did your mommy say?" Jerome asked his daughter.  
  
"Mommy said only if Daddy said it was okay," chimed in Eleanor from his right draping her arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Well?" asked Diana with big puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Go on. Out with you," he replied pulling the hat off his head and putting it lopsidedly on hers.  
  
"Thank you," she yelped as she kissed him then her mother good-bye and went for the backdoor.  
  
"We've raised a cute kid," Jerome said putting his arm across Eleanor's back and kissing her on the head.  
  
"Couldn't have done it without you," she replied smiling up at him.  
  
Jerome felt a cold gust of wind rush through the house as the door opened and shut behind his daughter but, he wasn't cold. He had found an eternal sense of warmth that for as long as he lived he would let no one extinguish. And for now the cold streets of Solaris and the barren plains of Kennsington IV were nothing but a distant memory. 


End file.
